Umbreon loves Espeon
by BadAssKagome001
Summary: Dedicate this story to my boyfriend and fellow writer Lone-Umbreon...After their trainer leaves the pokemon will play


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

"What you want to do while he's gone?" Montel said while jumping on the couch next to me.

Our trainer, Mike, went a date with his girlfriend, Amber; again and now it's just me and Montel now. Hi, I'm Lauryn, Mike's Espeon and Montel is Mike's Umbreon and my mate. Mike and Amber just left and now we're bored out of our minds.

I shrugged, "I don't know maybe watch a movie." However, Montel had other plans….

"Or we could do something more fun than watching a movie," he said while nuzzling into me.

I looked at him with a slight smirk on my face, "What did you have in mind?" He then pounces on me and I knew instantly what his plan was and I'm not going to explain….never did when it came to sex with my mate.

"Please make love to me," I told him after I wrapped my paws around his neck.

"How do you want it? Soft and loving…" he then sucked on my neck "…or hard and rough?" Then he nibbled on my ear.

I moaned out, "Both"

He then he gave me a kiss full of the passion and love he had and I returned the kiss with all the passion and love I had. While we were kissing, he smacked my ass with his tail and I moaned louder than before. He then used one of his hind paw to rub my pussy softly. That caused me to moan out softly. He pulled away from the kiss then licks my face, which caused me to purr.

*purrs*

*montel's dick pokes out of his sheath a little*

*uses my hind paw to rub his dick softly*

*moans softly* "please suck me"

*smirks* "please suck me what?"

"Lauryn"

*smacks your ass with my tail* try again

*moans slightly* mate

*smirks slightly* "I'll take that" *sits up* "lay down"

*montel sits back and falls on his back*

"Kitty I'm not excited all the way" *looks at my sheath*

*smirks* "let me help with that" *starts licking your sheath like a lollipop*

*he moans loudly*

*licks faster*

*montel's five inch dick comes out*

*licks the head of montel's dick fast*

*moans*

*licks faster*

*moans louder* "lick the tip harder"

*slows down and ms* **'****forgetting something'**

Can you please lick my dick harder

*ms* **forgetting to call me something**

"Mate?"

*rolls eyes and licks your dick faster*

*slaps your ass with my tail*

*moans louder*

"Play with my balls please"

I used my front paw to rub his sac softly*

Montel moaned louder then said, "Suck please"

I complied then started sucking his dick

*montel humps into my mouth lightly*

*sucks harder*

*grunts* "gonna cum"

*ms* **'not until I say so'** *sucks harder and rubs your balls faster*

*moans* "why?"

*moves on top of him, puts my pussy in his face* "tongue and finger fuck me until I cum then I'll let you go and don't forget to talk filthy to me"

*growls sexually* "no problem" *licks around my pussy*

*purrs and sucks harder*

*starts to lap at my pussy slowly*

*moans softly and sucks harder*

*sucks on my clit*

*moans louder and suck harder*

*uses his paw to fuck me*

*moans louder*

*nibbles on my clit

*I moaned louder*

*fucks me with his paw faster*

I moaned louder, "Fuck"

*thrust into my mouth more*

*I moaned louder and sucked harder*

*he moaned and cums in my mouth*

*cums in his mouth and swallows his cum*

"You came before me and I think I should punish you for that"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it"

"I know and I'm not going to punish you, since you made me feel so good"

"Thank you Mistress"

"Now I want you to make me feel better"

"Yes Mistress"

After those words came out of his mouth, he pounced on me, and we went 25 rounds in 2 hours then 50 in another 2 hours...let's just say we didn't go to sleep until 5 am and I was sore for a few days to a week.

**Please, Read & Review, Please & Thank You. Also, check out Lone-Umbreon's story Pokemon Gray. You're going to love it just like I do.**

**P.S. I'm going to change the way the story is setup now, so don't get you're knickers in a twist about it.**

**See ya & Catch y'all on the flip side.**


End file.
